Timing
by static-harmony
Summary: He's the one who put her through this, he's the one who made her wake soaked in sweat, and day after day she relieved herself. Of course it has to be this day that he decides to visit.


Authors Note: Don't ask how this came into my head, it just randomly popped into there and stuck, so now I'm writing it. Haha. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If your going to review to just rant about mistakes, don't bother, cause it's pointless.

Dedication: To Alina, my best friend and the most amazing person I know, well and her family, they rock. She's in pain and this was to make her all better. Love you.

Disclaimer: Seriously? Fine. I own nothing, Naruto will never be mine, and I shall just have to wither away because Deidara will never belong to me. Happy? *grumbles*

----

_"God fuck yes, Kakashi-sensei faster" Sakura moans. _

_Kakashi pants harder and starts thrusting faster into Sakura's dripping wet hole. _

_"S-s-sakura" Kakashi pants out._

_Sakura arches her back to meet each thrust from Kakashi, her body feels like it's splitting in half with the effort. She's not sure she can last much longer if he keeps panting against her naked sweat slicked body. _

_Sakura moans again, even louder this time, grasping onto any part of his body that will bring him closer to her, deeper inside her. _

_"Fuck, Kakashi-sensei, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Sakura screams before climbing over the edge and cumming hard. _

_Kakashi continues thrusting until he also cums, spilling himself inside her. _

_Sakura lays back on the bed, pulling Kakashi on top of her and panting hard. Kakashi pulls himself out of her before laying down next to her, panting equally as bad. _

_"I love you" Sakura whispers._

_"I lo-"_

Sakura shoots up out of bed covered in sweat and panting uncontrollably.

She looks to her surroundings and realizes it was all just a dream, and flops back onto her bed with a 'hmph'. The reoccurring dreams of her and her sensei were coming more and more frequently these days. They were beginning to drive her insane.

She would wake up soaked in sweat, panting with extremely wet panties and a throbbing core. They had been happening for more than a month, and each time she'd have to relieve herself before she could even start her day.

Her arm had started complaining after the tenth day, so she had to go out and invest in a new toy.

"Fuck" Sakura said, fumbling around on her nightstand to check the time. She finally found the alarm clock and its blinking neon green numbers showed '6:30', she realized she had a little more than an hour before she had to meet her team at the bridge, but knowing that Kakashi-sensei would be late, he was always late, and she figured she had a little more time.

And sense Naruto was probably at Sasuke's house right now, they would also be late. So Sakura dug through her nightstand drawer to find her bright blue toy to relieve herself before getting up to shower and get ready.

Sakura finally found it and pulled it out of her nightstand and immediately shoved it under her blankets, before sitting it down beside her and easily sliding out of her soaked panties.

Sakura closed her eyes and recalled her dream, something she does every morning after one of these dreams, and sighs softly at the thoughts that her dream brought to life once again.

Sakura placed her toy between her legs and placed it on her clit, before flicking the switch and turning her toy on just enough to tease her. Sakura laid there, starting to breathe deeper, before turning her toy up just a bit. The jolt sent a wave of pleasure through her body.

She wanted more, so she turned the toy up further, almost all the way. Sakura began to pant loudly and writhe under her toys menstruation's. She dared not moan, she was saving that for when the actual person was on top of her.

Sakura moved her toy down a bit and shoved a bit inside of her, biting her lip in the process, and turning her toy up to full blast. Sakura gasped as she shoved the toy halfway inside her, wiggling it around to find the spots that felt the best.

Under her cloud of pleasure, Sakura heard someone knocking at the door, but she was too far gone to even register it. She thought she heard more knocking, but dismissed it to the immense pleasure she was currently feeling.

Sakura could have sworn she heard more persistently loud knocking, but just then she hit a specific spot that made her bite down hard on her lip to keep from moaning. She gasped a second later and grabbed at her sheets with her free hand, thrusting herself onto the toy that was shoved all the way inside her on full blast.

Sakura vaguely heard the sound of her doorknob being picked and then the creak of her front door being opened, thinking about how if there was actually someone at the door, that they had horridly bad timing. Sakura knew she should stop, especially if someone had actually just entered her house, but she was _**sofuckingclose**_ she could taste it. And at this point, she doesn't think she could stop if she wanted to, which she didn't.

Sakura started whispering the name of the one person who turned her on so much but ignored her just as much. The man who had to waking up soaked in sweat and brimming with juices in her vagina that she had to do this every fucking morning.

She knew that there was someone in her house now, but she was almost there, she could feel it coming up any second now, and if she stopped now she'd never get back to this point. Just then, her door swung open, and there stood her sensei, the one person who was making her do this every morning and he didn't even fucking know.

Just as she opened her eyes and gasped, continuing her thrusts, she looked directly into his right eye and came, hard. Screaming his name as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her, she closed her eyes in the process and shook as the waves continued to rack her body.

Sakura lifted her limp arm and flicked off the toy before pulling it from her body and shoving it under her pillow, all the while keeping her eyes closed because she could feel him standing there, by the door.

Sakura then covered her head in her pillow as she turned bright red and tried to will the mattress to come and suck her into oblivion.

She heard his footsteps as he approached the bed, but assumed she was wrong and he was actually fleeing the scene, until she felt a dip in the left side of her bed, and a warm hand land on her hip. She was still shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm and that touch only set fire to another wave of pleasure.

Sakura felt the pillow being lifted from her head, but kept her eyes firmly shut, until she was roughly pulled into a sitting position on the very man she had just been pleasuring herself over's lap.

Sakura still kept her eyes firmly shut, willing herself away because this all must be a dream, and she'll wake up soon, she just knows it.

She felt a hand touch her cheek, and that's when she ventured to open her eyes, and when she did, her eyes met his and she turned red once again.

The hand caressed her cheek and she hummed in pleasure. Her small hands quickly pulled his mask down and placed kisses all over his face. She figured if this was a dream, then she wasn't going to waste it.

Kakashi placed his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed before flipping them over and straddling her naked waist, grinding his obvious erection into her, making her moan.

"I'm sorry sensei" Sakura said in a small voice.

"For?" Kakashi inquired raising and eyebrow.

"Falling for you" Sakura whispered.

"Don't be sorry Sakura. I fell for you a long time ago." Kakashi replied.

Sakura leaned up and kissed him, then leaned back and stared into his eye.

"This isn't a dream you know" Kakashi said.

"Right, like you would actually be here." Sakura replied.

"I am here. I've been fighting against my better judgment for the past three months and I can't take it anymore. I'm assuming you want me just as badly as I want you." Kakashi said while grinding into her again, "Considering what you were doing when I got here."

Sakura moaned again and turned her head to the side; Kakashi took advantage of this and started biting her neck.

Kakashi leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Let me teach you something I learned from reading Icha Icha Paradise"

----

END


End file.
